Most Important Things
by Fairy Empress
Summary: Kari has things to figure out about her feelings for her brother and her boyfriend


Disclaimer: Okay, fine if you are going to make me be honest with myself, I do not own Digimon. Happy, now?  
  
Author's Notes: A Short Story, it's got Takari. So be aware.  
  
Most Important Things  
  
Written by: Fairy Empress  
thefairyempress@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Life had to be playing some extremely outlandish horrible joke on her. Some one was going to pop out of somewhere and scream, "Surprise, got ya!" or so that's what she thought. This didn't really explain the pain she felt nor the feeling of emptiness that seemed to want to bury itself in her soul as a reminder always. Did you really lose your brother and the love of your life all in one tragic event? Wasn't there some written rule where you can't lose the two most important people in your life at the same time? Honestly, who was supposed to comfort, console and make jokes so that you didn't feel so hurt. Were you supposed to look in the mirror, the one you looked into everyday of your life, into the now grief stricken face and lack of color around the eyes of the person you thought you were and smile? If this was a test, she was sure she was failing.  
  
All these things went through Kari Kamiya's mind at once. She couldn't think or feel for the simple reason that if she did then she would curl up into a ball and cry. Cry till she couldn't cry another drop till the loneliness and isolation she felt was a reality. She didn't want to think, nothing good would come of that. Thinking was a want and all she wanted was her brother and boyfriend back. How could she get them back if they were dead?   
  
A silent scream built in her mouth until she opened it to let it out but no sound came. Only a whimper and a small sound that sounded too much like a shameful wail. No one got that she wanted to die, right then and there standing in front of two new headstones surrounded by friends and family who knew, or thought they knew what she was feeling. The only person who came close was her boyfriend's brother who was also her own brother's best friend. He stood off a little from the group, moving from his sobbing mother and his solemn father. He was covered in black from head to toe, as was everyone else but he made it seem like this was he belonged to. The darkness, the emptiness. The first thing she wanted to say was how it was so sad to seem him like that. He was usually so sarcastic, outrageous, and self-confident in a way that always rubbed her brother the wrong way. The two of them would fight like cats and dogs then end it just as quickly and were the best of friends. She wanted to go over there, put her arm around him and say that but she couldn't. Why should she? She wanted someone to do it to her but there was that word again. Want. She then realized she would never want anything again like she wanted to two of them to live.   
  
Staring at the sight, the two gray marble headstones with the names of the two people she loved. Knowing she would never hear their voices again, never tease and torment her brother, never kiss her boyfriend and she leaned forward. Her mom saw this and attempted to interfere, but her dad held her mom back. Kari stepped forward and sank to the ground on her knees, grasping the twin white roses in her hands and bowing her head.  
She didn't utter a single word as she placed the roses, one on each, of the tombstones followed by a single tear dotting a petal of the rose. Matt came forward and looked at Kari gravely, nodding his head to his friends especially to his best-friend's girlfriend, Sora and touched Kari's shoulder.   
  
"Why?"  
  
Matt shook his head, denying her an answer for what had happened. He gently moved her till she rested against his chest. She held onto him, as if to keep herself from the falling spiral of heartache she felt and looked up tears bright in her eyes.  
  
"Kari," he began softly in her ear, "you need to realize that even you need people, want them in your life. You need them, more than even they seem to need you. It's the type of person you are. You care more for others than you do for yourself, always looking after someone else never worrying about what it costs you in the process. This is to remind you that even the Crest of Light needs Courage and Hope to survive."  
  
Kari blinked as the face of Matt disappeared and a strange noise came out of the haze she was in.   
  
Kari woke up. Sitting up and touching her head, reminded of the entire awful dream and what Matt had said in it. She moved out of her bed and stepped lightly on the creaky boards of the floor to the room next door that belonged to her brother. She opened the door, mindful that her parents weren't that far away and would be upset that she was awake at one in the morning. She closed the door behind her and as she turned, caught her foot on her brother's soccer cleat and bit back a curse as pain made its way up her leg. She narrowed her eyes at the person who had casually left that painful piece of footwear in the way, who was sprawled on the bed, one arm and leg touching the ground the blanket all messed up and his bed resting against instead of on his pillow.   
  
Adjusting her eyes to the light coming from his stereo clock and the light coming in from between his curtains from the bouncing light of light posts below. She stepped carefully and sat beside his bed, touching his arm and as in pure Tai style he woke up in a dream state until she mischeviously pulled a hair on his leg and he blinked awake moving his leg to rub it.   
  
"Kari? What are you doing…" Tai glanced at the clock, "it's one in the morning. Ah, man I need sleep."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry and that I love you." Kari stated and Tai sat up, making room for her to sit next to him.  
  
"You woke me up to tell me that? Something up, Kari?"  
  
Kari sighed and looked at him, "I feel really guilty for not appreciating you and T.K. for the work you did for my party. I wasn't in the mood and I should have been so happy and I acted like a total brat and was mean about you messing up the apartment…I don't know what was wrong with me. It's my sixteenth birthday and I was undeserving of the great thing you two did for me."  
  
"It's okay, Kari. We understand. Yolei told us about the bad day you were having with your teacher's oral exam demands on you and that thing in the lunch room."  
  
"No," Kari shook her head, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Saying those awful things I said about you never paying attention to what I wanted and needed. I love you, Tai and I may not always show it and it got to me."  
  
"I love you, too Kari. You don't need to feel that way, I know you do and if any person showed it more then there would have to be two Kari's for all the feelings you have for us." Tai teased.  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"No problem," Tai glanced at the clock again and groaned, "next time though Kari if you don't mind could your fits of concern wait until morning?"  
  
Kari smiled as she went to the door, "Sure, big brother."  
  
She closed the door behind her and went to her room, straight to the phone and dialed the Takaishi number. She knew that Ms. Takaishi slept through anything, and that T.K. woke up quickly. She waited to the third ring, wondering why it was taking him so long and was going to hang up when she heard a mellow, sleepy voice answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"T.K? Sorry about waking you." Kari said.  
  
"Kari? I was awake."  
  
"You were? It's one in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't sleep."  
  
"I wanted to call and tell you I'm sorry for not being more supportative of the party today and all that you and Tai did. I did love it and I just acted out."  
  
"Kari, I know. You had a rough day, I was there and we sprang that party on you…."  
  
"T.K. for once I am going to apologize and not let you turn it into a apology from you, okay?"  
  
She could hear the smile in his voice as he answered back, "Okay."  
  
"I love you, you know. For everything you do in my life and bring to it. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"I love you, too Kari. You are the light of my life, and I'm not just saying that."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Sure thing….I think that some major boyfriend/girlfriend time is in order."  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
"Later, Kari."  
  
She hung up the phone. She realized that the next person she was going to thank was Matt but decided to wait until morning. She was a girl who realized how much the two of them meant to her, it had been a long time since she had even said those three little words. Getting caught up in her life had made her forget that the last two people she would ever want to hurt or lose were those two and she wouldn't need another dream to make her remember that again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Got a little free time and this popped into my head. Review and tell me what you think.   
  
~Fairy Empress~  



End file.
